


His Will

by Higuchimon



Series: Heirs Apparent [2]
Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Family, Consent Issues, Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucemon can have anything or anyone that he wants.  Whether they want to be had by him is another story altogether and one that he's not interested in hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Will

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
**Title:** His Will  
**Characters:** Kimura Tomoko, Lucemon  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A71, write a scene that does not occur in canon; Digimon Flash Bingo, #454, one night stand  
**Summary:** Lucemon can have anything or anyone that he wants. Whether they want to be had by him is another story altogether and one that he's not interested in hearing.

* * *

Lucemon explored the human world freely, human eyes unaware of his true glory. He didn't mind. The day would come when he would be seen, loved, and adored by everyone. He had cultivated patience while in his prison. 

In truth he hadn't left his prison; his spirit and mind alone flit free between the cracks of the worlds to find interesting places and people to watch, such as the human world. 

As he explored a city one day, the call of distress and anger caught his attention. Tracing it to the source, he discovered a human woman, stalking fiercely through the streets, her target uncertain at the moment. 

It took him only a few more moments to work out the issue: she and her life-partner had quarreled with one another. It was a meaningless thing; Lucemon could tell they would patch it up in due course. But seeing her so angry intrigued him, especially as he traced her course and discovered her goal to be a place of human recreation with alcohol. 

His decision was a combination of a sudden whim and curiosity, to find out if he could do this thing, and what the results might be, if there were any at all. He had no shame at all and spied on humans anywhere they might be, doing anything he desired to watch, and he knew how human reproduction worked. He had everything necessary to accomplish the deed. 

What he needed was just to be able to interact with her. Concentrating his energies on the place she'd chosen to vent her anger, he managed to shift matters a small fraction: here he could take form, though it would not be for more than a handful of hours. He based his chosen appearance on one of his future evolutions, one most similar to humans but without his wings and in human garb. None would find his presence or appearance strange in this place and would treat him as they would any other human. 

That part of the idea didn't agree with him, so he improved it: they would treat him as if he were their lord and master, obeying his commands without hesitation, question, or requiring payment. 

Just as well, as he had no human currency and couldn't attain any without missing her. 

Miss her he did not. A simple drink, with a simple spell woven into it to allay her worries and make her conductive to his desires, gave him what he wanted. They enjoyed themselves thoroughly first at the bar, then at a hotel room he procured for them, shifting the spell's focus enough to accomplish that. By dawn he'd exhausted his strength and left her there with only hazy, comfortable memories of what happened. 

He would watch to see if there were results from their encounter. He would bring any offspring she bore to him to the Digital World where they belonged. 

A king needed an heir, after all. Even he, the God-King who would rule forever. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible. 

**Note:** I have three prompts for "one night stand" to fill for the Flash Bingo Challenge. All three will involve this situation with Lucemon, Kimura Tomoko, and Kouji and Kouichi.


End file.
